11th Space Warning Squadron
|motto= IN THE FIGHT |battles= |decorations= AFOUA }} The 11th Space Warning Squadron (11 SWS) is a United States Air Force missile warning squadron, located at Schriever AFB, Colorado. Mission The mission of the 11th SWS is to provide "assured" theater missile warning to warfighters worldwide. History The 11th SWS is the first operational unit using technological procedures developed following Desert Storm for the Air Force. Commanders in Saudi Arabia pinpointed a need for more timely and accurate information on incoming short-range ballistic missiles. The technology available was accurate enough, as each SCUD missile launched by Iraq was detected by Defense Support Program satellites, but wasn't intended for theater use. Commanders in Saudi Arabia needed information quicker, and with more precise targeting information for anti-missile batteries, such as the Patriot. To meet that need, the Air Force set up a research and development program called TALON SHIELD. The program was tasked to improve and enhance sensor processing from Defense Support Program (DSP) spacecraft to optimize space-based warning support for theater commanders. The first fruits of that study is the Attack and Launch Early Reporting to Theater, or ALERT, system. ALERT uses improved satellite data processing equipment and programs to speed up identifying when missiles anywhere in the world are launched. Improvements to the system have sped up this critical aspect of war fighting ten-fold. The TALON SHIELD system was declared Operational and the 11th Space Warning Squadron Constituted on 26 September 1994. 11th SWS activated on 1 October 1994. The 11th SWS uses infrared data from the constellation of Defense Support Program (DSP) satellites to warn deployed troops in theater of short-range missile launches, as well as significant other events around the globe. The 11th SWS formerly operated and maintained the Attack and Launch Early Reporting to Theater (ALERT), system. That system provided continuous surveillance and early warning of theater missiles and other threats in direct support of theater warfighters worldwide. When the Mission Control Station was completed at Buckley Air Force Base late in 2001, the 11th SWS was inactivated as part of the transition to the DSP follow-on, SBIRS. The 11th SWS was inactivated on 31 December 2002. The 11 SWS was reactivated in 2007. The 460th Operations Group, Detachment 1, stood down and stood up as the 11th Space Warning Squadron on 3 December 2007.Space warning squadron reactivated|publisher=www.buckley.af.mil. Accessed 18 July 2009. [http://www.webcitation.org/5iQHvw6c0 Archived 20 July 2009. Assignments Major Command *Air Force Space Command (1994–2002; 2007–Present) Wing/Group *460th Space Wing (3 Dec 2007–present)Buckley AFB Public Affairs: "Space warning squadron reactivated", 6 Dec 2007 *21st Space Wing (26 Sep 1994 – 31 Dec 2002) Previous designations * 11th Space Warning Squadron (1994–2002; 2007–present) Bases stationed *Schriever AFB, Colorado (2007–Present)Accessed 18 July 2009. [http://www.webcitation.org/5iQHvw6c0 Archived 20 July 2009. *Falcon AFB (later Schriever AFB), Colorado (1994–2002) Equipment Operated *SBIRS (2007–present) *DSP (1994–2002; 2007–present) *Attack and Launch Early Reporting to Theater (ALERT) (1994–2002) Commanders *Lt Col Lynn McDonald (2011–Present) *Lt. Col. Shawn Fairhurst (2009–2011)http://www.schriever.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123156673 11 SWS change of command slated for 7 July. Accessed 18 July 2009. Archived 20 July 2009. *Lt Col Holly Weik (2007–2009) *Lt Col Darrell Herriges (30 Sep 1994–1996)AFHRA FOIA Req 09-0061: 21st Space Wing Roster of Key Personnel (as of 31 December 1996) *Lt Col Suzanne M. Vautrinot (December 1998 – July 2000)Biography of Major General Suzanne M. "Zan" Vautrinot http://archive.is/20120630131817/http://www.af.mil/information/bios/bio.asp?bioID=8656 *Lt Col Holly Weik (2007–2009) Photo gallery File:DSP ALERT ground station.png|DSP ALERT ground station circa 1998 File:11 SWS Operations.jpg|11 SWS Operations, 1998 File:11 SWS Satellite Data Systems Operator.jpg|Satellite Data Systems Operator A1C Mary Colin, at the 11 SWS operations center at Schriever Air Force Base, 2001 File:11 SWS Activation Ceremony.jpg|2007 unit activation ceremony File:11th SWS changes command 20090707.jpg|Lt Col Shawn Fairhurst takes command, 7 July 2009 File:Col. Clint Crosier, 460th Space Wing commander, Lt. Col. Shawn Fairhurst, 11th Space Warning Squadron commander, and Chief Master Sgt. Robert Ellis, 460th Space Wing command chief, pose with the Gen. Seth J. McKee trophy.jpg|Awarding of the Gen. Seth J. McKee trophy 1 June 2010. Decorations *Meritorious Unit Award **7 Oct 2001–31 Mar 2002AFHRA FOIA Request 200901085, 4 June 2009 *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **1 Jan 2000 – 31_Aug 2001 **1 Jan 1999 – 31 Dec 1999 **1 Oct 1995 – 30 Sep 1997AFSPC Special Order GA-09, 1 November 1997 Awards The 11th Space Warning Squadron was awarded the Gen. Seth J. McKee Award for Best Space Warning Squadron during the 2009 Air Force Space Command Space Operations Awards on 1 June 2010.http://www.buckley.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123208973 11th SWS takes home Gen. Seth McKee award References External links * Buckley AFB: 460th Space Wing Official Homepage Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Space Warning 0011